


You're Still Here

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grif and Simmons go to the same high school and have been best friends since Kindergarten. There have been several school shootings in the area they live, and Grif has been having nightmares about it happening at their school for a while. After a few days of this he goes to Simmon’s house to spend the night, hoping it will help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still Here

_“Simmons!” Grif screamed, his shrill voice echoing though the gymnasium. He ran towards his best friend, the sound of the gun echoing in his mind long after it had stopped echoing in the gym. He made it halfway when Simmons turned to face him, bright red blossoming across his chest and down his shirt. He met Grif’s brown eyes and Grif felt like he couldn’t run fast enough.  After what seemed like eternity Grif made it to him. Simmons grabbed Grif’s arm and Grif caught him before he could fall all the way to the floor. He felt himself start to cry. “Goddammit, Simmons, Don’t leave me,” Grif cursed._

_Simmons’s eyes closed and his head fell back. “Dammit! Piss Couch, wake up! Stupid, know-it-all, dickmunch, asshole, please…” With every insult his voice got gruffer and shakier and Simmon’s body got colder._

_Grif felt a hand grip his shoulders and someone start to pull him back. He fought with all his strength until the gun made contact with his temple and a low, growling voice said “Let go or I_ will _shoot you.”_

_Grif shook his head. The man chuckled darkly and pulled the trigger-_

Grif shot up from his makeshift bed on the floor of Simmon’s room. He looked around him and found Simmons kneeling next to him with a hand outstretched as if he were about to wake him up. The two of them sat frozen for a few seconds before Grif, forgetting for a few moments the implications of what he was about to do, said “Come here, Ass Wipe,” and grabbed his hand. He pulled Simmons to himself and put his hand on the back of his head, bringing Simmon’s lips to his. Simmons let out a gasp of surprise before it was cut short by the kiss.

After a moment Simmons relaxed into Grif, closing his eyes and enjoying the kiss. Grif pulled back all too soon and Simmons opened his eyes, realizing he was now sitting on Grif’s lap. “Wow…”

“You are alive and it was a dream,” Grif said, tears of relief forming in his eyes. He hugged Simmons and buried his face in his shoulder.

“Of course I am alive, you dolt,” Simmons said gently. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Grif shook his head, not wanting to talk about his dream, only revel in the presence of his best friend. “I love you so much, and I am so sorry it took so long to admit it.” He looked up at Simmons sadly.

Simmons smiled and said, “Whatever it was that you were dreaming it is over now, and..." He paused, turning red. "I reciprocate the feelings.”

He leaned down and met foreheads with Grif. After a few minutes of just reveling in the human contact, Grif pulled away and said, “Now get up, I am not sleeping on the floor anymore.”

Simmons gave him a look of confusion and said, “Where will you sleep then? On the couch?”

“No, I am sleeping in your bed. With you.” Grif stood up and stretched. “That okay?”

Simmons turned bright red, but nodded. “Sure.”

“You can be the little spoon if you want,” Grif joked.

Simmons turned an even deeper shade of red and pushed Grif, cursing at him. Grif just laughed.  After talking for a few hours they finally went back to bed.

Simmons was the little spoon.


End file.
